


Flowers

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke doesn't know anything about flowers.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> Based on [this tumblr headcanon -](http://reycalrissianskywalker.tumblr.com/post/172820227996/bagginshieldisreal-sent-me-lukelando-in-a-ship) who brings flowers home: luke, though he doesn’t know flowers at all and one time they both ended up with an allergic reaction.

It was a beautiful, warm evening and the glow of the sunset lit the way as Luke strolled home through the lush forest. He was following the dirt path but, as the weather was so nice, he decided to take a detour across the wildflower meadow which bordered the forest. It would make his journey slightly longer but he'd never walked through it before and had always wanted to.

The long green grass brushed against his trousers as he sauntered through it. The meadow was lovely, with various different coloured flowers of all shapes and sizes dotted around. Having grown up on a desert planet, Luke always enjoyed places with an abundance of plants. He stopped in the middle and took a deep breath, savouring the sweet and perfumed scents of the flowers. It was wonderful and he resolved to bring Lando here one day so that they could appreciate it together. Perhaps they could have a picnic. In the meantime, he resolved to pick some flowers to take home, they'd never brought each other flowers before but the ones here were so stunning and they would make a perfect gift. 

Luke glanced around, wondering which ones to choose, they were all so interesting that it was hard to decide. There were small orange ones with curled petals, tall dark blue ones with swirls of deep purple, long bell-shaped yellow ones which drooped into the grass, puffs of emerald green that were velvety to the touch, sweet-smelling short red round ones. All equally pretty. But it was one particular type that appealed to him the most - long, thin light green stems were topped with large, wide pastel blue petals which had splashes of bright pink. They had a strong pleasant scent, reminiscent of some kind of fresh, juicy fruit. Plucking several from the ground, Luke smiled as he headed home.

Outside the door of the apartment he shared with Lando, Luke paused, deciding that he wanted to make an entrance rather than head straight in. So, he floated the flowers using the Force, positioning them in the air behind him, before he pressed the bell. Lando quickly opened the door, a bemused expression on his face as he took in the sight of Luke and the flowers.

Grabbing one from the air, he inhaled the scent, "What's this?" He asked, with a smile.

"For you." Luke said softly, as he leaned forward for a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Lando grabbed the rest of the flowers. "That's - these are.... _wonderful._ Thank you."

 

-

Lando found a clear, glass vase and filled it with water, placing the flowers in it, before putting it in the middle of the the dinner table. At first, as they ate, they just enjoyed the smell and look of the flowers. But, before long, they both started to feel strange. Their eyes began to water, their throats became extremely dry, and, worst of all, their faces started to puff up.

"Uh...Luke? What exactly are these?" Lando asked, as he poured them glasses of water.

"Well...I don't know. I just thought they looked nice." Luke replied, peering closer at the flowers.

"I think, we might be allergic." Lando spluttered, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Luke coughed and tried to clear his throat. “I don’t know anything about flowers or -”

Luke was interrupted by the sharp dinging of their comms device, and after Luke waved his hand to accept the call, Leia appeared as a blue holo.

“Oh- Uh....what happened?” She screwed her face up and wrinkled her nose as she stared at them. “You don’t look very well.”

“I picked some flowers and now, well, we’re not feeling so good.” Luke muttered, scratching his face.

“Flowers?” Leia narrowed her eyes, her gaze focusing on the vase. “Oh! Those are Moon Collards, most people are allergic to them.”

“Allergic, yeah, _that_  we’ve established.” Lando murmured drily. 

“Drink a lot of water, turn the air con on high, and get some sleep. You’ll be fine in a few hours.” She blew them both a kiss and signed off, her holo disappearing. 

“Sorry.” Luke said sadly, reaching across to squeeze Lando’s hand. 

Lando just laughed and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I mean, this is awful and if your face is anything to go by, I must look terrible but...it’s kinda funny. Only you would manage to pick the most allergy ridden flowers.”

“I’ll throw them away and then...maybe a cool shower is in order?”

“Sounds good.” Lando winked at him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
